


It all started with a box of diapers

by Yuubooty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Amnesiac Bucky Barnes, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Kleptomaniac Bucky, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Parent Bucky Barnes, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Slow Build, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuubooty/pseuds/Yuubooty
Summary: No way. There was absolutely no way that this omega was him. No way in hell. The probability of a random encounter with him in a grocery store so close to his parent's house could only happen in the most cliche of movies. No way could he be face to face with James Buchanan Barnes after him going missing for the past two years. There was no way.Yet here he was. Staring right back at him, visibly trembling and looking like a deer caught in the headlights.Holy shit.(Summary will be revised soon)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an omegaverse mpreg Bucky hurtfic sighhhhhhhhh

“Thank you for stopping by again, Steve. Even though you know that you don’t have to, you always manage to find the time to do so...I really appreciate it.” Winifred Barnes turned to the blond alpha, giving him a small smile. Tear marks laid on her cheeks, never failing to cry each time she looks across her family photo album. She always needed someone close to her by her side as she did it. Doing it by herself wasn’t a feat that she was capable of accomplishing. Most times she would do it with her husband, George, an alpha who wasn’t ashamed of his tears when they would spill down his cheeks. Other times would be with their three daughters: Rebecca, Judy, and Beth who were currently focused on their own lives regarding school and work. On a few occasions, when they weren't free the duty would always end up falling on Steve Rogers, her son’s childhood friend. Steve was practically like a second son to her anyway, it never felt odd for her to have him by her side.

“It’s nice,” Steve responded, looking up from a picture of when both he and Bucky were kids. Bucky’s arms wrapped around Steve’s neck smiling widely at the camera along with the blond, “Keeps the memory of him going. Makes me remember the good times before...you know.”

Winifred shuddered as he said those words. She was trying her damnedest not to sob hard with Steve there, but it was hard not to.

It had been over two years since James Barnes went missing.

He had last been seen walking across the college campus, on his way to attend his night classes. His absence struck confusion through everyone that knew him on a personal level. He was never one to miss a class. He had perfect grades and maintained that since high school. Clint Barton, an omega he shared a class with and a close friend of theirs had messaged Steve on that very night about Bucky not being there, sharing his thoughts that maybe Bucky came down with something and decided to stay home for the day. Steve would’ve agreed with him on that if it weren’t for the fact that Bucky’s roommate, Natasha Romanov told him that she hadn’t seen Bucky since he left for class.

That was not a good sign.

Steve had begun to grow nervous. At his own apartment, he dialed everyone that maybe knew of the omega’s whereabouts; Darcy Lewis, Bucky’s coworker, Bucky’s sisters, his parents anyone that he saw occasionally.

They hadn’t seen him at all that day.

That left Steve on edge. He blew up the omega’s phone, leaving over twenty voicemails each time Bucky’s phone ended with an automated voice message. He had left his apartment at this point, hopped on his motorcycle and drove all the way to Bucky’s school in hopes of finding some clue. Maybe he was playing a prank or in the library studying for another classes exam or in the medical wing because of heat problems? All these reasons are what Steve hoped for. Anything to keep him from thinking of the worse possible scenario.

As he checked all these places, Bucky’s scent had yet to appear. Even throughout the campus. It was as if Bucky never arrived there at all. Relaying this information to Bucky’s mother, she immediately called the police. An omega going missing seemed to be enough to get the police to realize that this was a serious situation, despite the fact that only a couple hours have passed. They searched all over campus, but nothing of his could be found.

He was gone, disappeared without a trace.

This sent Winifred to hysteria. Her nineteen-year-old son was missing.

Steve rubbed Winifred’s back in comfort as she raised a hand up to her face to cover her eyes, shielding her tears so the alpha wouldn’t notice. The trembling of her shoulders was a dead give away.

“My baby…” She wept, “My baby…”

Steve felt a spasm in his chest, but he kept himself from crying.

“I’ll make you some tea. Chamomille, yeah.” He nodded, to himself, “That always helps me feel a little better. I’ll be right back, okay? You just call down George. You shouldn’t be alone feeling like this.”

Winifred gave a slight nod but made no move to call down her husband.  

* * *

 

Arriving at the grocery store a few blocks away, Steve rifled through the many tea bag flavors. While he grabbed half a dozen of those, he grabbed a few lavenders as well. The dark bags that were evident underneath her eyes were proof that she hadn’t been sleeping well. He couldn’t blame her. Sleeping had proven to become difficult for him as well.

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that it was his friend that he had met through university, Tony Stark.

“Hey,” Steve said, raising the phone up to his ear.

“ _Rogers, glad to know that you that you’re still alive and well._ ” The omega snarked, “ _It’s been what? Three days since we’ve talked._ ”

“It’s called being busy Tony.” Steve explained as he shoveled the tea bags into his basket, “I keep myself busy. Work and-”

“ _Helping the Barnes through their time of need, I know, spare me the details pal. I was just wondering if you’re at least free enough to come over and have a drink with the rest of us. We miss you like crazy, well...they have, I just miss you bringing in your share of the booze.”_

Steve rolled his eyes. Tony had more than enough money to buy alcohol that’ll last for centuries. He was just trying to hide the fact that he actually missed Steve.

“Maybe this weekend if nothing comes up, I don’t know Tony,” Steve replied

“ _Well, you need to know soon, Rogers. I get that you’re still down about Barnes, but you and I both know he wouldn’t want you being a little pity party. He’d want you to have fun with your friends and get wasted in his memory.”_

Tony may have been right about that one. Back before his disappearance, Bucky was definitely a drinker. Steve never knew how he had done it, but the omega would always manage to have a six-pack on hand with him whenever they both had days off.

“Like I said, this weekend if nothing comes up. Okay-”, Steve was cut off though when he felt someone roughly shoved passed him. Looking to his left, he sent a glare to the man that had done so. He was dressed in baggy clothing with his chestnut brown hair tucked inside of a black cap. Judging from the scent wafting off of him he was an omega.

“ _Something up?”_ Tony’s voice tore his attention away from the omega.

“Nothing.” He sighed and turned back to the tea display, “Anyway, I’ll talk to you later. I need to head back to the Bucky’s mothers place.”

“ _Don’t think I won’t hold you to that.”_ Tony had told him, right before he hung up.

Walking out of the aisle Steve did think that maybe the omega was right; he hadn’t seen all his friends in a while. He had been more preoccupied with being there for the Barnes family or focused on his work. Maybe a break would be nice? Would that make him a bad person? Bucky would have wanted him to not be upset forever, right?

Debating on what he should do, he looked up when he heard a terrified whimper come from the store's exit.

“Sir, we’ve been through this before. Either you hand that back to me and have security escort you out or I’ll have to have to call the police on you and I really don't want to have that be the option.” The manager for the store warned him, in a firm but gentle tone. She was speaking to a man who Steve noticed to be the omega that had roughly bumped into him. Judging from how strong the scared scent radiating off of him was, he was sure that the manager was aware of this and had to explain why she was being so calm with him. The omega took a step back, clutching the object close to his chest. People were beginning to crowd the two, taking notice of the commotion brewing. Steve wasn’t able to see the omega’s face, but the whimpering continued to escape him.

“Poor thing.” The blond heard from a woman nearby who spoke to another woman beside her, “I get that he’s scared but if he doesn’t have enough to buy diapers then he shouldn’t have gotten himself knocked up…”

Knocked up?

Turning back to the omega and squinting, Steve suspicions turned out to be correct; the omega was holding a box of diapers for newborns.

“I...I…” The omega stuttered, “I...I...n-need th-them…”

“I understand that sir but-”

“F-For the b-baby!” A sob slipped out of the omega as he continued, “H-He t-to-to-told me….I…”

Even from where he was standing, Steve could tell that the omega was trembling. What had him so freaked out? Were the diapers really that important for him to get? The distressed smell that he was emitting was starting to make him feel dizzy and clearly, the man wasn’t going to give up the box of diapers without ending up in some type of trouble. He cleared his throat loudly, gaining everyone in the area’s attention.

“I got it.” He held his hand out, walking towards the two, “I’ll pay for them. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you, sir.’ The manager smiled in relief. Turning back to the omega, she patiently said to him, speaking to him in a voice one would do with a child, “You have nothing to worry about, sir. You aren’t in trouble, I just wanted to make sure that, that ends up paid for.” She gestured at the box, “Once it is, you’re free to go, all right?”

The omega nodding hesitantly at her, clutching the box even closer to his chest.

Pulling his wallet out of his pocket and taking his card out, he glanced up at the omega to give him a reassuring smile.

His eyes widened as he took in details of the omega’s face, his smile fading away.

Light stubble graced the jaw of a familiar face and scared blue orbs nervously strayed away from the alpha staring intently at him. The omega glanced up at the alpha only to quickly look away once his eyes met Steve’s.

No way. There was absolutely no way that this omega was him. No way in hell. The probability of a random encounter with him in a grocery store so close to his parent's house could only happen in the most cliche of movies. No way could he be face to face with James Buchanan Barnes after him going missing for the past two years. There was no way.

Yet here he was. Staring right back at him, visibly trembling and looking like a doe caught in the headlights.

Holy shit.

“...Bucky?” He said cautiously as he kept his eyes on the omega. He had just handed the manager his card, who while finishing the transaction, kept a curious eye on the two.

The omega, Bucky, looked back at Steve with a mixture of confusion and fear.

“Your receipt.” The manager handed Bucky the thin strip of paper.

Tearing his eyes away from Steve, Bucky took the paper with shaky fingers. With a mumble thanks of gratitude directed at Steve, he bolted out of the store.

“Bucky!” Steve called out for him, ignoring all the eyes now locked on to him. He didn’t care. Bucky was there! That was Bucky without a doubt and he was right there, alive...but he didn’t seem well. He took a few steps towards the exit, but the manager called back for him.

“You know him?” She questioned the alpha.

“Y-Yeah.” Steve stammered, nodding frantically.

Eyeing him carefully, the manager looked from him then to the exit then back over to him.

“Come with me.” She ordered, jerking her chin to a door labeled ‘employees only’.

The last thing that Steve wanted to do was not go after Bucky, but his childhood friend hadn’t recognized him and he looked about terrified at the prospect of even looking at him. From what he heard the manager say earlier, it seemed that Bucky had been to this store before. That reason alone was why he along with her, wanting to know what Bucky was doing their buying _diapers_ in the first place.

* * *

 

“That omega.” The manager began, right after Steve closed her office door, “You said you know him, but it didn’t seem like he knows who you are.”

“Trust me when I say that I know who he is.” Steve started swiftly, “Known him since we were kids, best friends with him all our lives, friends with the family, all that. I swear.”

The manager eyed him suspiciously but continued to speak, “He comes here often, most times with this beta but on the few rare occasions he comes on his own and each time he does that it always ends with him trying to shoplift.”

“Shoplift?” Steve repeated.

“Yes. I’m not entirely sure on why that is, seeing as that the beta he comes with always purchases all the necessities he tries to run out with, but from my guess, I think it’s because he’s not allowed to be outside on his own because of the kidnappings of some omegas. Tries to run out before he's caught.”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded absentmindedly. Sex traffickers. A few months after Bucky’s disappearance, news throughout the town and other nearby ones have reported omegas being kidnapped by sex traffickers while out on their own. It didn’t take a rocket scientist for them to come to a conclusion that that is what probably happened to Bucky. Almost always the omegas ended up dead from that situation so, despite his family and friends begging the police to keep their efforts on bringing him safely home, the police were quick to end their search. Never would Steve imagine that Bucky had managed to not only be alive but evidently free enough to be out on his own to make his own purchases or shoplifting in this case.

“Do you think you’ll know the next time he’ll be here?” Steve asked only to add on, “I’m not trying to be a creep or anything like that. I’m just...I’ve been so worried about him. His friends. His family. His ma. Everyone is just worried. I don’t plan on confronting him, I just want to make sure that he’s okay. That he’s safe and if he’s doing well and is eating okay and is sleeping well and-”

“I believe you.” the manager cut him off softly, “Though, I will have security around just in case. He always looks terrified whenever he’s here, but that never stops him from buying infant supplies.”

There another surprise right there. Bucky had a kid?

“I’d say he’d be back sometime tomorrow. Even though you paid for it, I always make a call to that beta friend of his to report him.”

“You keep tabs on him?” Steve asked, raising a brow.

“The beta wanted us to.” The manager explained, “Just in case he can’t find him and wants to make sure he passed by here. Almost all the stores in this area do this.”

That only made Steve even more curious. This beta, whoever they were clearly had Bucky’s best interest for him.

“So tomorrow then?” Steve asked. The manager nodded her head.

That’s all Steve need to hear right before purchasing his items and heading back to Winifred’s home. As he poured her tea, he kept wishing for the next day to arrive already. He would keep this a secret from the family altogether, not wanting to get their hopes up or scare the omega away. He was ready to see Bucky again even if it meant from a distance. He had to get the story and learn what happened and how he had managed to be alive right now, where he was currently staying and if he had a child...how did that happened.

That thought honestly left an unsettling feeling in Steve’s stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting the hang of this story. Stay with me, everyone.

He was in so much trouble. He already knew it. Sam was going to be angry with him or at the very least, upset with him. He always was every time he left the house without any kind of indication that he would. It had been an emergency, however. He had to prepare. Prepare for when the baby would arrive. He had to make sure everything was prepared for its arrival.

“Sam?” he nervously called out as he entered the white, two-story building. Closing the door shut behind him and toeing off his shoes, the omega rushed towards the living room. A dark-skinned beta, currently paced around s nicely furnished couch set only to pull his cellphone away from his ear when he heard the brunet call out his name. .

“Shit!” He exclaimed, hanging up his phone, “Where the fuck have you been, man?” He met the omega halfway, hands reaching to check his body, making sure that he hadn’t been hurt, “Got me worried sick!”

“Diapers.” The omega held out the box, smiling sheepishly.

“We’ve got more than enough diapers to last for damn near a lifetime. You know this.” The beta pulled away and ran a hand over his face. He was visibly exhausted. Both mentally and physically.  After coming home and seeing that the omega had left the house _again_ Sam was sure that he had gone off on his own to pick up whatever the baby would need, but each time he did that it always ended up with whatever store the omega had been at calling him to explain how the brunet had tried to run out with powdered formula or toys or diapers or whatever babies needed.

“How many times do I have to remind you.” The beta took the box out of the omega’s hands, placing it on the ground beside him, “The baby doesn't come for a few more months.” He then placed a hand over the omega’s stomach, feeling the slightly hard bump. If it weren’t for the baggy clothes and the suppressants keeping his scent hidden, everyone would be able to see and smell that this omega was over six months pregnant, “Understand?”

“B-But!” The omega opened his mouth, “I need to be ready, Sam. When the baby comes, they’ll need diapers. Lots of diapers, a-and toys and-”

“And I’ll take care of that, all right?” The beta chuckled, amused by the omegas frantic behavior, “I tell you over and over that you don’t have to go and steal those things. I’ll take care of it, okay? I know how anxious you get when you’re alone around people. You being stressed out this late in the pregnancy isn’t good for both you and the baby, you know.”

“Not good for the baby!” The omega repeated, horrified at the prospect of anything bad happening to innocent life inside of him.

“Only if you get too worked up.” Sam assured the omega, “That’s why I need you to just relax and stay at home. If you think you need something for the baby, tell me. You’ve got a phone and my number, you can always call me and I’ll pick it up after work.”

“But...I want to help get things to.” The omega pouted. Being cooped up was always so boring.

“And you can, but just not by yourself.” The beta explained as he reached up to take the cap off the slightly taller male. Dark brown hair spilled onto the omega’s shoulders as he stared at Sam with a sad gleam in his eyes.

“Why not?” The omega retorted.

“Omega’s are always getting snatched up.” The beta went on, scooping up the box of diapers and headings towards the hallway. The brunet followed after him, “Wouldn’t want that happening to you again, especially in the condition that you’re in.”

“I’ll scream really loud  if anything bad happens.” The omega replied, trudging behind the beta, “I almost did anyway back at the grocery store.”

“Oh really?” Sam asked as he opened a door leading into a fully furnished nursery equipped with a bassinet, a rocking chair, a bookshelf with all sorts of children's books while adorned with stuffed elephants of various sizes along with a bassinet, a changing table and a closet full of onesies that the brunet had found absolutely adorable when they went shopping a couple of weeks ago. He headed for the side of the crib, placing the box on a mountain of other diaper cases, “Something almost happened while you were out?”

“Yeah.” The omega nodded, grabbing one of the stuffed elephants and climbing onto the rocking chair, “There was this alpha there-”

“If there’s an alpha, you run.” The beta told him, a serious expression replacing his previous lax one, “I don’t care what they say to you or if they’re helping you or anything like that. You take off and run to the nearest police station.”

“I know that, Sam.” The omega rolled his eyes, “But this alpha was really nice. I got caught trying to take the diapers and started to cry and before that lady could call you, the alpha offered to buy them for me.”

Sam snorted. All alphas play nice for a piece of an omega. This wasn’t surprising in the slightest. He focused his full attention onto the crib now, checking to make sure that it was sturdy and well put, even though they both knew perfectly well that it was.

“Sam!” The omega whined, “He wasn’t like that. He was different.”

“Yeah?” And why’s that?”

“I don’t know.” The omega said quietly, shrinking into his seat as he messed with the fluff on top of the elephants head, “No one else was offering to help and he called me something weird…”

“Weird?” Sam turned to the omega, raising a confused brow.

“Bucky?” The omega looked up at the beta with an amused smile, “Isn’t that such a weird sounding name? I’ve never been called that before.” Then, he followed up with ease, “It’s always been whore, bitch, slut…”

His hands slammed against his mouth, acting like a child that had just been caught swearing.

“More memories coming back up?” The beta said, glancing over at him with concern.

Not removing his hands, the omega nodded at him. It had been a long time since that’s happened. Everything from before has just been a foggy memory, but those words sounded so clear and fresh in his head.

“Jesus...this is why I don’t want you going without me.” Sam grabbed the bridge of his nose, “You and alphas just don’t mix well whenever you’re by yourself. You always panic and when you panic that just makes you more nervous to be around anyone.”

“I know…” The omega’s eyes fell, disappointed with himself that he managed to make Sam upset with him, “I just…”, He looked up at the beta, “I just want to make sure that the baby will have everything, that’s all.”

“I know, I know.” Sam nodded, getting to his feet. Turning to face the huddled up omega, he held both his hands out to him, “Come on. I’m not mad. You’re fine.”

Shoulders sagged in relief as the omega took both of his hands and allowed the beta to pull him onto his feet.

“You’re really not mad, Sam?” He questioned.

“Definitely not,” Sam reassured him, causing the omega to smile, “Though I might be if you don’t help me with dinner…”

“I’ll help, but...!” The omega bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly as he pulled Sam out of the room and towards the kitchen, “Can we make brownies instead? I’ve been craving that. And crackers with jelly spread on it!”

“You’ve got the weirdest cravings, man!” Sam laughed.

* * *

 

“You’ve gone an appointment in a couple of days.” Sam informed the brunet, who was munching contently on his crackers and brownies, “You gonna tell the doctor that the baby’s been kicking more recently?”

“Mhm!” The beta saw the omega nod from the kitchen. He watched as the man laid across the couch, snacking and watching another horror movie. It was weird to see how calm the pregnant male was while watching something so gory, but considering what he had been through before Sam had found him, this had to be nothing for the omega.

“Also, we’re going to the store tomorrow.”

“Really!” The man peered from over the couch at Sam, “Can we get more clothes for the baby?”

“Not that store,” Sam turned the faucet off, “The grocery store. You’re gonna apologize for trying to steal those diapers.”

“Sam…..” The brunet drawled, brows furrowing, but the beta wasn’t having.

“They look out for you, the least you can do is tell them you’re sorry for trying to screw them over. I’ll be there so you won't be alone, you’re good.”

The omega groaned and rolled his head dramatically, “Can we at least get some ice cream while we’re out?”

“We already have…” Sam gazed at the brunet who gave him a playful smirk. The appetite on this omega was astonishing. He always read that a pregnant omega’s appetite was ferocious, but this one definitely took the cake.

“After you apologize,” Sam stated, drying his hands with a dry towel beside the sink.

“Definitely!” The omega placed his empty bowl onto the table and patted down the spot next to him, “Come watch the movie with me!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” Sam chuckled, tossing the towel onto the countertop and leaving the kitchen, flicking the light switch off soon after. Climbing over the couch, he took the spot and on cue, the omega wrapped his arms around’s Sam’s own and cuddled up against him. The beta was practically his living security blanket, they both knew the drill. It’s always been that way since the omega was placed under his care. It’s been, what? Almost four months and he still wasn’t ready to pull away.

“Don’t fall asleep this time, Sam,” The omega commanded, glancing up at the beta, “If you do, I’ll be really mad?”

“Can’t make any promises, man,” Sam replied, causing the omega to huff in irritation, but he returned his attention back to the screen.

It didn’t take long for him to knockout and for Bucky to scold him the very next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so what I'm going for with these two is definitely not romance. It will be explained in later chapters on what Sam is to Bucky and why he's taking care of him and not trying to help return Bucky to his family. There is no romantic feelings between them, but they are extremely close. Backstory planned for how they met and how they got to this point and everything. Also, I'll explain why Bucky is the way he is regarding the baby. These chapters are a bit short, but I promise they'll get longer, I just want to get the small stuff out of the way.


End file.
